Voodoo Shame
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Finch is out once more with the gang, trick-or-treating. Devil Lad seems to have a new toy that he wants Finch to help him "Test Out." How could a single doll and choice of actions affect their friendship though? MXM.


Title: Voodoo shame

Rating: R

Category: I Luv Halloween

Pairing: Finch X Devil Lad or rather…Devil Lad X Doll X Finch? Not…Really…Sure.

POV: Finch's

Summary: Finch is out once more with the gang, trick-or-treating. Devil Lad seems to have a new toy that he wants Finch to help him "Test Out." How could a single doll and choice of actions affect their friendship though? MXM.

Warning: Male to Male contact. Though technically, it's through a doll. Also cussing.

Disclaimer: I do not own or make a profit from this story. I do not own any of the characters either.

Other: Created…3/17/11 9:10pm…Enjoy.

"Hey, Devil Lad, what the hell took you so long this time?" I moved my head slightly to the side, noticing a dark shape that was now standing slightly taller and next to me. "I mean really… You're a little more then "fashionably" late, don't ya think?" My voice was dark, and I felt as if I had not stressed my annoyance towards him enough. My eyes did not leave the form of my younger sister as she trick-or-treated with the others while we had begun our long trek through the night to gather up our beloved candy. My body did not shift over as I had felt the urge to stay by the front gate of the house, something inside of my body telling me to wait before entering the yard.

My senses had been right; Devil Lad had appeared as I had patiently waited on him. For some odd reason, I now had or at least, formed a new program sense into my body that told me when he was near. It felt so…Creepy. "Yeah, well…You walk all the way from your original home town to here…See how long that takes you." He hissed out, though I could sense no ill anger, or intent. He simply wanted to bitch about walking, and he knew that I would always listen to him, no matter what.

"Hey…Don't try to get all cocky with me, DL." I muttered out, only glancing at him slightly through the small holes of my mask.

"Oh! That reminds me, Finch…Look at this! Oh, and I'll need some of your hair too…Or blood, which ever one really." He moved his mask to his burlap sack that he used every year for collecting candy in. Next, he opened it wide and threw his hand in, digging around for something inside.

"Something to… show…me?" My mind trailed off for a few seconds, pondering what possible horror he could possibly want to show me. "Wait! Did you say blood?" My eyes narrowed at him.

"Yeah…It's for this!" I watched as Devil Lad's hand moved out of the bag and withdrew from it a small doll. It looked to be stitched together from odd pieces of fabric and had a crooked little white skeleton mask on it. My eye twitched.

"Is…That…Me? Like…A voodoo doll of me?" My eyes narrowed at the slightly taller boy.

"No…It's just a doll of you. I made it. Now give me some of your hair." Devil Lad's mask seemed to shimmer slightly, and although his face was unreadable from behind the mask, I felt as if he were smiling at me. When I hesitated to say anything, he added in, "Please Finch…It'll make it perfect." His voice was different, and I couldn't help but feel a little at ease.

"Ah…I guess so." I pulled lightly on a small chunk of my own hair that had once been standing tall and alert. Something seemed to come over my body as I pinched the small chunk of hair and watched as Devil Lad slowly withdrew from the bag a pair of scissors. I eyed the gleaming blades as they sailed inches away from my actual mask, and so on went past my forehead to the separated chunk of hair that I had selected. I listened to the sound of the scissors slice through my hair as it severed it from the rest of my orange locks.

"There, see, you're not dead." I heard Devil Lad chuckle as he began to move away from me. I turned slightly, watching as he fiddled around with the doll and my now departed hair.

"Oh, hey, you're going to give that to me? Right? I mean, that's why you made it…" I asked, my voice low, hearing the sound of the others as they began to come back.

"What?" Devil Lad asked, looking over at me. "I'm not gonna give this to you. You know how long it took me to make? Like…Like a day…after I—" He stopped in his speech, having been interrupted by Mr. Kitty as they drew up to us.

"Hey, what the hell took you so long? You got like, stuck in the hole you crawled out of?" His voice was mocking, and I could sense that he meant to harm the others' feelings. I stayed quiet, watching as Devil Lad ignored him.

"What?" Pig-Pig asked, his head tilting upwards as he voiced in confusion.

"Ya' know! Like, because he crawled out of hell ta' come up 'ere. Like…Spawning." Mr. Kitty tried to make sense of what his comment from earlier had meant. I moved away from them, heading after my sister as she moved towards the next house. I could hear Devil Lad's soft footsteps as he blindly followed me, having started sewing the hair onto the doll. My eyes narrowed.

"You know…It's kinda creepy….You holden' onto that doll and all. Plus, how can you see in the dark?" I voiced out lowly, trying to not draw any attention. Something in my stomach began to heat up, and I could already feel as if I was regretting my actions of allowing him to take my hair.

"Hm?" He asked a little dumb sounding. He did not look over at me, only kept up his pace as he continued to sew the doll's new hair on. I paused in front of the house again, watching for a second as Pig-Pig, Mr. Kitty, and Moochie all ran towards the door in joyous hopes of candy.

"How much longer you gonna play with that?" I asked, slightly annoyed. There was a small pause, and then I watched as Devil Lad removed the remaining string from the needle by pulling on it violently, and then placing the doll closer to my own face.

"I'm done." He held it tenderly. "Kiss it." He said his voice a slight hiss. "Kiss yourself, Finchy."

"Yeah…Don't call me that." I moved my hand up, and shoved the doll away. As I did so, I felt a small throb in the back of my head and a slight pain in my side. I turned, wondering if someone had bumped into me. No one stood there though, and I was left wondering what had just happened.

"Huh? You okay Finch?" Devil Lad asked. I looked over at him as he cradled the doll closer to his chest, his grip on it seeming to tighten.

"Fine." I turned back to the house, watching as my sister began to run back towards us. "You gonna trick-or-treat tonight, or what?" I asked him, eyeing up his form as he kept a strong hold on the doll.

"Of course! I'm just…Waiten' is all." He said, and I could feel a small worry come into my head.

"Like that wasn't creepy or anything." I stated, not really caring what he meant. Though, in fact, I was a little worried. Normally when Devil Lad was worried, or got into one of his moods, it meant that something, normally painful, was going to happen. "Just tell me when I need to run." I said to him, not meaning to really hint at anything, though grateful if he would actually tell me if something was going to happen.

Moochie reached me first, grabbing at my shirt and yanking me away to the next house. I followed her, allowing for the fabric of my shirt to be stretched out. I could hear the others following after, as well as feel the eyes of Devil Lad as he stared at my back. I glanced back at him, wondering what had suddenly gotten into him. The doll close to his chest, I could feel a sort of heat radiate in my body. It had suddenly gotten so warm tonight. I took in a lungful of air and watched where I was being pulled to.

We soon arrived at the next house, and I was released from my sister's grip, glancing at the others as they ran past me as they once more moved on towards the house, and I stayed at the border of the yard. I noticed that Devil Lad was not following them either, but was instead standing next to me, the doll held out in front of him. "Watch this, Finch." He said, his voice low, and his body closer to mine then I would normally feel comfortable with.

"Still with the doll man?" I asked him, watching the doll curiously as he withdrew the needle once more. He did not answer me, but rather aimed the needle closer to the doll's arm. "Hey…You better not stick me with that pin." I hissed out to him. I glared at him through my one eye, listening to the deep chuckle coming from his throat.

"Okay Finch." He said his voice soft. I watched as he flicked the pin away from the doll. It landed on the ground somewhere with a little clanging noise. My eyes watched his finger as he put it closer to the doll, this time the finger moving towards the chest of the doll. Seconds later, his finger was adding enough pressure to the doll that I could see the doll slightly bend under the strain. Another few seconds, and I could feel an invisible weight on my own body. I shifted, feeling weird. I moved forwards, but his finger only trialed lower on the doll.

I could feel the invisible force on my body move down too. It was resting on my naval, the slight pressure feeling odd to me, and making me breath hard. "What the fuck?" I asked out, not expecting an answer, but rather already coming to a realization.

"I lied when I said that it wasn't a voodoo doll. In actuality, it can only transfer the light touches that the doll feels. Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you, or use the doll like that. But I must say, Finch…I have other intentions." His voice was right in my ear, and I couldn't help but shiver and move forward in a means to get away from him.

"What you two doing? You're not gonna get any candy standing away from the doors. And I ain't sharen' with any of ya'." Mr. Kitty hissed out as the three of them came back over to us. My head moved over to Devil Lad, watching him as he tilted his head at me and held the doll in his hand. I could feel his sickening smile on my body. It dug into me, wondering what his other intentions were. Though, I couldn't lie to myself, with the feeling that he just used on the doll, it seemed more then clear.

I shifted though, moving away from the group in a means to act normally. Moochie was soon to run ahead of me, making sure that she took the lead. I followed, my mind keeping track of where Devil Lad was behind me.

For a few seconds, I thought that I could feel someone resting their hand on my back, slowly moving it up and down, as if gently caressing it. I shifted my sight to Devil Lad, watching as his hand moved over the doll in a light gesture. Had he not had his mask on, I would have figured he was glaring at me with a cocky grin. I ignored him though with a quick huff, and turned around.

As we began walking up the walkway, Devil Lad took up his position behind me, and I reached out to ring the doorbell. As I did so, I could feel a pressure on the back of my thigh, moving over to the front of my chest, as if someone where bending me over. "Ahhh!" I gasped out, shaking off the feeling and then moving forward, almost coming to bang my head against the door.

"What the hell's wrong with ya man?" Pig-Pig asked, his voice sounding only slightly worried. I shifted back up, looking at the three boys as they all seemed to gaze back at me, their looks of annoyance clear. My sister looked up at me, confusion coming over her bright eyes.

"Ah! Just not feeling too good." I said, moving past them and to the back of the crowd as I tried to move farther away from Devil Lad. No doubt he was enjoying himself. I paused only when I reached the fence, leaning against it for a second to take a breath.

"What's wrong Finch? Ya' got a bad feeling?" There was nothing more then mock and fake concern in his voice. I looked up at Devil Lad. He held the doll in his hand, the other one drawing closer to it. "Why don't we find somewhere more private? I really wanna test this thing out, man." He looked over the doll.

"Dude, I'm not going anywhere alone with you. What do you want to test out?" I eyed up the doll he was holding onto. He looked at me, his features falling silent. With his mask covering his face, there was no real way of knowing how he was looking at me, but then again, having been around Devil Lad for a few times, I was starting to actually FEEL the look he was giving me. It felt as if there was a rather dark, ill intention to his pose, and I watched with a slight concern as he drew the doll closer to his mask, looking as if he were going to put it through the false teeth attached to it. I shook, feeling an odd, warmth running through my body all of a sudden. I drew my hands up to my shoulders, suddenly feeling as if I were in a sauna. "What the—"

"It seems that even the slightest thing I do to the doll, actually goes right to your body." I could hear him say, the doll moving away from his mask and his head tilting as he watched me from behind concealed eyes. Instantly, as the doll was dropped away from his face, I felt the warmth leave my body, and I relaxed a little.

My head lowered, I felt a small tremor run over my body. Only I could end up on Halloween night, best night of the year, screwed thanks to one of my friends. I moved my hand up to my mask, as if I was cradling my actual forehead. My hand rubbed against the warm mask of a skeleton's skull though, and I took in a sharp inhale of air as I tried to think of a way out of this.

"All ya gotta do is listen to me, Finch." Devil Lad's tone was a little more then hissed out, as if some other dark force had suddenly taken him over. My spine shivered and I felt a little sick, but I refused to respond to him as I heard the approaching sounds of feet scuffling on the walk way.

"Hey, aren't cha' a little old ta be playen' with dolls, man?" Mr. Kitty's voice was hard and cocky. He moved past me as I picked my head up, watching as Pig-Pig settled over next to me.

"Finch…You seem…Odd?" Pig-Pig's voice next to me felt a little cold, and I had to take in another calming breath to try and come up with a decent excuse for acting like such a lame ass.

"Just a little under the weather. Nothing to worry about, trust me." I growled out, trying to sound as menacing as possible, knowing that it came more naturally to me then I had to try for.

"Yeah man, but listen…You're gonna be pissed and all, but, ya know-" Pig-Pig's voice began to stutter, and I felt overwhelmed suddenly that there would be the possibility that the boy would say something that would make my mood even more depressing. I looked at him, waiting for him to finish, when he nothing came from his mouth, I heard Devil Lad finish it for him.

"Your sis is gone, man." His voice was deep, and there seemed to be a rather cunning edge to it. I looked around, only a slight worry coming over me.

"Shit." I whispered out. This was not the year that I wanted to loose her again. Every year, I lost her, and every year, she would get hurt…Or worse….And I felt that I was letting myself down in some way because as I had stared at myself in my room, before leaving to meet up with the others, I had told myself that I would try to at least this year, keep her within sight…Just in case shit hit the roof, or giant monsters decided to crash my home town… "I gotta find her."

"Yeah, before she kills someone." Mr. Kitty hissed out, his laugh covering up the slight truth. I shook my head. Oh how right he was. Not that it was a huge issue, but I would like to keep my sister living with me rather then have her in jail and on death row. I frowned, sighing deeply, she was my only family left, well at least living with me.

"Fine then. We'll split up, teams of two." Devil Lad said, chirping quickly. It was a good idea, but before he could make any suggestions on who should pair up with whom, I spoke almost frantically.

"Good idea, you and Mr. Kitty head back down the street, Pig-Pig and I'll go up." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. I tried to remain calm, hoping that my franticness didn't raise any alarm to the other two. I expected Devil Lad to pick up on my mood though as well as my intentions of getting rid of him for a little while. I needed some time alone to think of how to deal with my current issues, though some how I knew that he wasn't going to let things go so easily.

"Awe shit! I don't wanna be alone with Devil Lad." Mr. Kitty said, his voice a little sharp. He looked crossly at the other, and his arms moved over his chest.

"Like wise, Kitty boy!" Devil Lad shot back. "You know Finch, you and I'll make a better team." I could feel his glare from under the mask. There was also the overwhelming idea that at any moment, Devil Lad could do what he wanted to that doll, and I would feel it. He moved over to Pig-Pig, "You'll be going with Kitty instead. I'm going with Finch." His voice a little more then hard.

I noticed Pig-Pig was slowly backing down, as if he were afraid of the other boy. I slowly cursed myself, what the hell did he have to be afraid of? It wasn't like Devil Lad had a doll made of him that he could use as a weapon. "Jesus! Fine!" Mr. Kitty hissed out. He spun around, "The sooner we get this done with, the sooner I can get back to trick-or-treating. Bunch a' bullshit." Could be heard from Mr. Kitty's mouth as he stomped in the direction we had just come from, not really caring if Pig-Pig followed or not.

"Hey! Hey, wait up!" The boy with the Pig mask shouted as he began to turn away.

I clasped a hand next to the mouth of my skull mask, "We'll meet down by the super market in an hour!" I wondered for a few seconds if he had heard me.

"Good. Now let's go test this thing out." I could hear Devil Lad say happily from behind me.

I spun around, "Cut the shit. I have no idea what you're playing at, but I'm going to go ahead by myself." I knew that my anger at the other was not only false, but would not last forever. The truth was, was that Devil Lad could do pretty much what he wanted, and I knew that somehow and sometime, I would forgive him. He meant a lot to me. I did not understand what he was aiming for though in his current actions with the doll. I could comprehend what his intentions were, but it started to nag at me…I wanted to know if he actually had feelings for me, or if he was just toying around. I also couldn't help but want to know if he really was maybe from Hell…Or perhaps just a bad family like mine.

"No your not." Devil Lad said. "Sorry Finch, but you are gonna' play my game tonight." He moved over to me and shook the doll a few inches from my own face.

"I have to find my sister." I stated, starting to move away from him and down the street. I moved my head side-to-side, wondering where my sister had gone, while simultaneously thinking about Devil Lad and how far he was really going to take this joke.

There was a small doubt ebbing in the back of my mind. Not for my sister. I knew that eventually we would be reunited, even if it was through the worst case of events. No, it was for the fact of my inner turmoil. I had thought in the past that Devil Lad was just someone that I could not only lead, but someone that he would openly really enjoy. Countless times during the course of our Halloween nights, he would state how cool I was, and how he enjoyed meeting up with me, Pig-Pig and Mr. Kitty too, of course…But did it really mean anything?

"We'll look for her on the way. Don't worry, I'll make sure we find her once we're done." He said lowly from my side. I could see him looking down at the doll in his hands, playing with its hair, and fidgeting with its tiny pieces of clothing.

"Where did you get those tiny clothes from?" I asked, only slightly interested in the question. I wanted to change the subject, if at all possible.

"Oh? You know, I stitched them myself." He said, and it was almost a proud sound that he voiced as he said it. I couldn't help but turn my head away, trying not to let the laugh in my throat come out. I could already feel the anger in my body dispersing.

I tilted my head to the side though, wondering if at the next house if we should turn left or right. I paused a moment, and Devil Lad looked around. "Let's head towards the old houses, near the graveyard."

"I don't know…I think she would be in a more crowded place." Flat out lie, but I would have liked to stay away from abandoned areas while in the company alone with the other boy.

He seemed to fall silent, and then I heard him laugh. "You know…If I was so smart…I would say that you were trying to avoid me testing this doll out." As I said nothing, he approached the left side of me, aiming for the graveyard. I stood my ground, watching him. It almost seemed as if he knew my sister better then me for a second. "OH little Finch!" I could hear him exclaim loudly, drawing my attention fully as I saw him turn to me and pause, holding the doll up. "You wanna' stay here? Well now, I suppose we could stay here and play…but I mean…" He seemed to trail off, and my eyes narrowed as my shoulders sank. It was almost embarrassing for me to watch him talk so loudly in public to the doll.

I watched his head tilt, watching me. My guess would have been that he was smirking wildly at the moment as he pressed his other finger into the doll. I craned my head slightly, wondering what he was up to. "Well Finch, if you insist." Seconds later, I felt that same invisible force on my body, moving across my clothed chest, and then seeming to travel lower.

"Ah!" I felt that same force slowly move over to my naval again, seconds later, moving lower, and against my belt. "Okay!" I yelled out, noticing that I was now the one causing attention. Almost right away, the force was off of my body, and I was again, trying to relax. I watched Devil Lad, turning away from me, motioning for me to follow.

I sighed, giving into the other boy. Following, I still kept my distance, my eyes watching over the other's form as he slowly made his way over to the graveyard. Next to me, I could hear the soft sound of kids as they made their way to other houses, passing by me as if I did not exist. For a few seconds, I wondered if I really did.

It was a question that I could assume that everyone, no matter how mentally ill they were, or smart for that matter, did not at least once in their lives think about. On more then one occasion the thought would pass my mind, but on the other hand, it would trigger the thought and idea that maybe I was really the only one that mattered. Maybe that I existed so much, and me being the only actual subconscious mind that did exist, yet at the same time, did not. The contradicting thought would make no sort of meaning to Pig-Pig or Mr. Kitty, they did not trouble themselves with such thoughts. I did not blame them though, or think them as lower beings for doing so, but rather I envied them for not having the same thoughts that would constantly occupy my own mind. I envied that they did not think as deeply about things and their own existence as I did.

My eyes drew up, having almost tripped over a small grave stone as I made my way blindly in the direction of where I knew Devil Lad was. I saw a flash of his red hoody as he moved into a small grave shelter. I wondered how creepy things were going to really get now that he was making an effort for us to be alone. I followed though, my emotions boiling on nervousness and slight anger.

He was toying with me, and I was allowing it. He could be using me, and I was about to turn my head the other way simply because…What? Simply because of what? My like for him as a friend, or rather my secret of wanting him more then just a friend?

My hand moved to the small little shelter which was a burial monument for two little twins that seemed to only have the remains of their ashes present. I moved inside the small concrete area that was shaped like an old doll house, though big enough for kids to actually fit in, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I could make out the form of Devil Lad's mask, the shine to the plastic forcing light to emit off of it. I noticed that there was a few little glass cases which incased small little vases. I assumed that they were the remains of the two persons' the monument had been built for. I looked up, a small opening allowing what little light there was to peak through.

"You picked…Such a spot." I whispered out, wondering what was going to happen next. I waited though. "My sister's not here." I figured I would voice as I waited for him to finally make his intentions clear. I found no answer though, just the seemingly endless silence amongst the once living corpses and remains. He slowly moved forward, the doll becoming a little clearer as he raised it closer to his face. "Devil Lad?" I asked, a little nervous now.

"I wonder…" I could hear his voice, but not see his mask any longer. Instead, I felt another invisible pressure come onto my body, and soon enough, it was snaking it's way towards my neck. Raising my hands, I felt a small fear that maybe Devil Lad was going to strangle me, to see if maybe I could die here and now simply by using that stupid doll.

I moved backwards, my back landing against the wall as I tried to grip the invisible force. I found that although the force felt real enough on my body, there wasn't anything there. "Devil Lad?" I asked out, once more allowing a small amount of fear to press into my voice.

"Don't worry. I already told you Finch. I promise I'm not going to harm you." His voice was sincere, but the feeling of that pressure on my neck did not change. Within seconds, my scarf was unraveling itself from around my neck, and falling to the ground. It stayed there, and I watched Devil Lad from my position against the wall. "Interesting." He said, and I began to feel my belt coming undone. My hands moved to claw at it as it slipped through it's own loops, allowing for my pants to become looser.

"What? Hey! Devil Lad? The hell?" I said heatedly. "What are you doing?" I asked, confused. I shook my head at myself, faking stupidity was so overrated.

My pants slipped down, and I tried in vain to hold them up. It was though, seconds later, that Devil Lad seemed to hiss out to me. "Stop it." He said, and I looked at him confused from behind my mask. "When you do that, it force's the doll's pants back on. So stop it." He said, as if this whole situation was no big deal.

"Hey now!" I said to him, my eyes moving over to my body once more. "You- I think you've shown me enough, I mean with that stupid doll and all. This is gone too far."

"Finch, we haven't even done anything yet. I wanna' see if you can be stimulated using the doll." He looked back at the doll, and seconds later, his hand moved over to the little fabric figure. I could feel his warm finger probe me. His hand must have been somewhere near the doll's own groin. I wanted to yell, object, and fight it. But I couldn't, for everything I wanted to do, my will power wouldn't let me, I could not even summon the strength at the time to voice it.

"Ahh!" I gasped out sharply, feeling the sudden pressure of something moving over my groin. "Please…This is weird." I stated out to him. I had had lived a good life, so far having saw a great deal of oddities and everything else that made others sick, but this was something that creped me out more then I could actually stand. "Devil Lad." I said, my body slightly hunched over as my under-ware slowly began to creep over my thighs and away from it's original area.

"Hm?" Devil Lad seemed to be in his own world, and as I looked up at him, I could see the look of pure interest plastered on his face, through his mask of course. He moved the doll closer to his mask, and seemed to start breathing on it. "You're gonna be happy…" He mumbled out to no one it seemed.

A shiver ran up my spine as I bent lower, one hand on my knee cap for support, and my other hand trying to cover up my now vulnerable organ. His finger on the doll, I knew he was trying to stroke me by using the doll. I gasped again, this time louder, it was working so well. It almost felt as if someone was actually grasping my organ, and in seconds, I could feel and see myself becoming very hard. I began panting, warmth filling my body.

Breaking into a sweat, I tried hard to keep calm and relaxed, as if I could will away my growing erection. "Please." I whispered out, not wanting to really accept the fact that I was actually really enjoying the stimulation, not to mention that I was now begging the other boy in some way. I looked up at him though, his body closer to mine, but his mask glued in the direction of the doll still. I wondered why he was so interested in the doll, when he now had me against the wall, rock hard, and slightly pleasure filled. I would have accepted his hands on my body, his real hands. I would have opened my mouth to let his own mouth enter mine. I would have liked him to remove his mask and look at me face to face while he was doing such a thing to me.

My head looked away from him, and I once more tried to calm myself. It was not going to work, I already knew, but I was trying to preoccupy my thoughts away from the fact that Devil Lad really was using me. I felt ashamed, and dirty in a way, although he wasn't even touching me. I think that it was that fact alone, that he wasn't touching me, was what was causing me to become so self loathing at the time. I hated myself. Was I really not good enough for him, that he couldn't even kiss or touch me? Even look at me while he did such a thing? "Ah! De-Devil Lad." I breathed out, happy that at least my mask was on. Slowly though, it felt like it was going to fall off. I hoped that it didn't. I willed it to stay on, even as I felt my mind slightly wander off to bliss as my organ felt the warmth of the other.

I did hope that, at least my mask would stay on, like his did. I did not want him to see my cry. I covered up a panicked cry of sadness with what I figured he would portray as an excited thrill. Keeping my head low, I moved my hand to my own organ, wanting to help end this. Maybe then, he would look at me.

"No no." I could hear him say. Looking up, I was not met with his mask, but rather his finger as he wagged it at me. "No cheating." He said, his voice almost darkly sick again. I felt my stomach twist as my hands were raised above my head, soon pinned against the wall of the cement tomb.

My back arched, I moaned louder, wondering if maybe this would be the time when he would turn to me, look at me…touch me. But he didn't. He only kept his face towards that doll, stroking it more vigorously near it's crotch. I knew this not because I could see exactly where his hand was, but rather feel it on my own body. "Finch…Say my name when you come." His voice was still dark, but he did not look at me.

I felt the pressure in my lower body build, and I breathed more rapidly, the mask cutting off a lot of my means of finding fresh air. I closed my eyes, only to open them again, determined to see him look at me. Maybe he was waiting till I said his name? I bit my lower lip, I wasn't really about to say his name, was I? I mean, even after the shameful feeling that he was causing me? The neglect that he was forcing me to feel? I took in a staggered breath, knowing that I would say that name. If it meant that he would look at me…At least look at me…

"Devil Lad!" My gasped voice heaved out as I burst in the air, liquid from my organ shooting out and splattering like blood. I was able to keep one eye open, making sure I was looking at him. He had turned away slightly though, his mask still aimed at the doll. I felt my body shift slightly, and the light caught the yellow eye of his mask for a second before he moved out of the light completely. Not once looking at me.

Shamefulness filled me, and I looked down at the ground, feeling the pressure leave my body. I bent down, making sure that my under ware and pants went back on as soon as possible. I covered myself up, making sure that my scarf was back on tightly. "Was it fun?" Devil Lad's voice was slightly quiet, as if he knew something or rather, what I was feeling suddenly.

"I- I uh…" I couldn't say anything at that moment. Although I could remember him stating earlier that he would not harm me, and that it wasn't one of his intentions, I felt it. Mentally, somewhere, I knew I felt the harm, it just wasn't physical. I wanted to tell him the truth, or at least, a lie. I wanted to tell him that it was really good, very fun. But I didn't. What came out of my mouth next was said with a sort of hidden, yet bland emotion. It was all I could muster up without leading him on to believe that I wanted to actually punch him, or run from him. I couldn't figure out at the moment which one would have been better to do. "-have to find my sister." I said, and got up. "With or without you." I breathed out, trying to move back into the light of the moon, hoping that the cool breeze would reach my face and dry my tears without me having to remove my own mask.

-End. ? Maybe?

-Began: 3/17/11 9:10pm

-Ended: ?pm.

-D. D. Darkwriter

-I'm sorry. I think I now know what regret truly is.


End file.
